Tides Of War
by RussianGod5
Summary: War... no matter the species, war is always present, contrary to the people beliefs,peace is impossible to achieve every time a civilization meets another civilization, war is assured, what happens the two parts meet? join the diferent factions of ST and ME as they get plunged into a war of titanic proportions between the factions from both places, heavily AU, rated T for violence


Hi! This is a new story i will be writing, a StarCraft/Mass Effect cross-over, and well, it has lots of background changes in it, some to fit this story "Canon" (for example, humans aren't in the Citadel Council for obvious reasons) and some to make the story more interesting (like, Overmind is still alive and Raynor rebellion was crushed) and other things will be removed completely from this story ( Reapers and Hybrids ) this story will mainly revolve around a Galaxy-Wide war between various Galactic governments, and, sorry if I offend any Mass Effect fan, but I think that the Starcraft Naval technology is superior to the ME one, of course, not far superior, but significantly superior, don't worry, this story won't have lots of curbstomping elements, well, maybe one chapter or two will have ones, but curbstomping will be mostly be out of this story, now, in this "Intro" I will give a Timeline to explain the background behind the new governments, story changes, etc. keep in mind that this is not the real storyline, its altered to fit this story, Highlighted numbers represent important time periods, btw, this is heavily AU I hope you enjoy this story!

Timeline (StarCraft)

1000: The Protoss, after a time of inner conflict, begin a golden era of exploration and form the Protoss Empire, led by an Emperor with a small council known as the Conclave serves as the Emperor advisers

2229: The United Powers League, formed by Earth powers, is established as the ruling faction of The Earth and its colonies

2255: Due to population problems, a program created by the UPL sends over 40,000 criminals in Cryo-stasis to another system in four Supercarriers

2259: The Supercarriers experience a problem and they end up in the Koprulu System, one of the Ships is destroyed before they arrive and the passengers die, the remaining ships land in Tarsonis, Umoja, and Moria respectly

2323: The tarsonian people colonize numerous planets and form the Terran Confederancy, the other colonists follow their steps and form the Umojan Protectorate and the Kel-Morian Combine

2478: Angus Mengsk starts a revolution in korhal agains the Confederancy with the help of the Umojan Protectorate

2485-2489: the Kel-Morian Combine and the Confederancy enter a conflict known as the Guild Wars; the war ends in 2489, that same year Angus Mengsk declares the independence of Korhal, back on Earth, a rebellion begins, there are three contingents In the rebellion, the UPL, led by President Jacob Whymper, the New Bolsheviks Revolutionaries, led by Former Rear-Admiral Alexei Stukov, and the Extremist Fascist rebels led by William Davorian

2491: the Confederancy destroys Korhal with Nuclear Bombs, the Sons Of Korhal is formed, with the son of Angus, arcturus Mengks, leading them

2499: First Contact between the Terrans, the Zerg, and later the Protoss in Chau Sara, beginning with the invasion of the Zerg, and ending with the purification of the planet by the Protoss, troops at the command of James Raynor rescue confederates at Backwater station, they are then arrested by General Edmund Duke, The Sons Of Korhal rescue the remaining milita in Mar Sara city and then free Raynor and his Soldiers, both the magister of the former colony and Raynor join the Sons Of Korhal. Raynor steals key-information from Jacobs station, then they stage a revolution in Antiga Prime, which was later destroyed by the Zerg when Mengks tested a PSI Emitter in the planet, Edmund Duke joins the rebellion, with his help, the rebels soon arrive to Tarsonis and occupy an important space station there, a small force led by Sarah Kerrigan arrives and implants various PSI Emitters, when the Zerg arrive, the protoss fleet send another force to destroy the main hive, but are stopped by the force led by Kerrigan, that later commits suicide when the Zerg overrun their small army, James Raynor turns on Mengks, but he and the soldiers were killed when they tried to steal the Hyperion, crushing the rebellion before it started

2500: The Terran Dominion is established, Arcturus Mengks is crowned as the Emperor of the Dominion, all former confederancy worlds join the Dominion, The Expeditionary Fleet led by Executor Tassadar is ordered to stay in Dominion Space back on Earth and its colonies, the Fascist rebellion ends with the Decisive Battle of San Fransisco, and the UPL is overthrown by the New Bolsheviks Revolutionaries, they adopt the banner of the Soviet Union and form a Communist Government known as The Union of Communist Human Nations, or The UCHN , they begin a golden era of Human Expansion and Military power of the systems near the Solar System

2500-2512: The Great War begins with the Purification of the Dominion Planet of Solus, it was caused due to a small incident in which the Terran Behemot-Class Battlecruiser "The Reaper" fired its Yamato Cannon against a Protoss Carrier with the shield offline, the blast destroyed the carrier, and two more Battlecruisers arrived to "The Reaper" Position to help the ship against any attack, at this, the Protoss Super-Carrier and Tassadar Flagship, Gantrithor, teleported to the position of the three ships, and it destroyed the three of them with the Purifier ray, then proceeded to purificate the planet Solus

they then traveled to to the Planet of Daralian, where the Terran offered more resistance, this time with a force of up to 20 Behemot-Class Battlecruisers and 30 Minotaur class Battlecruisers, the Protoss demonstrated their Naval and Strategic superiority by defeating the fleet with their small fleet of only 30 Carriers, they purified Daralian after the battle, and left with back to Protoss Space, Mengks orders the fleet to prepare to defend the Dominion Mengks deploys a fleet at the command of Admiral Darius Varidus, they get a 100 Minotaur-class, Behemot-Class Battlecruisers, and Hercules-Class Battlecruisers, the protoss return with a fleet of 199 Carriers and 1 Super-Carrier, that assaulted a planet in the edge of Terran space, but didn't expected the defense force, surprising them in an ambush, 20 Carriers where destroyed, and in the battle, the Protoss struggled but eventually where victorious, with a remaining fleet of 120 Carriers and a Super-Carrier, they begin to purify or occupy several planets of the outer colonies

Darius Varidus, that managed to escape at the end of the battle, organizes his 20 remaining ships and gets 10 colony ships, which are rapidly armed with several laser batteries, turrets, and a strong main cannon, back in Korhal, 300 Battlecruisers of several types and more than 5,000 Marines, Maraduers, Ghosts, and other ground units, form into an Elite force named "The Sons Of Korhal" after the rebel organization that formed the Dominion, they are under the command of Edmund Duke and begin to prepare to destroy the Protoss Fleet, meanwhile, the Umojan Protectored, that had a formidable army, invaded the Kel-Morian Combine, the Invasion Fleet, under the command of Fidelius Marat, takes the upper-hand of the conflict, managing several victories

The Sons Of Korhal elite force then destroyed the 200 Carrier fleet in 2503 that was in dominion space for years, in 2504, the protoss launched a full scale invasion to the dominion, with a total of 2,300 ships, mostly occupying the dominion worlds, the dominion forms 12 fleets to defend their Planets, in two years of bloody war, the first, second, fourth, and sixth fleet are destroyed, and the protoss fleet is reduced to 1,200 ships

in 2506, the Overmind, after a long time of waiting, finally Attacks the Protoss Empire, as the main fleet was in Dominion Space, they easily take and infect 10 worlds and destroy a good part of the Protoss defense fleet in the course of a year, the protoss Emperor desesperatly called the Invasion fleet back, and tassadar sent 800 of its ship back to the homeworld, seeing the opportunity Edmund Duke calls all the fleets and surrounds the ships, destroying the fleet, Emperor Mengks then orders an invasion to the Protoss empire in 2508, the invasion is largely successful, with the protoss fighting both the zerg and the terran, the Protoss surrender in 2509 to the Terrans, and after some negotiations, the terran stay with half of the worlds they conquered, Half of the invasion fleet returns to Dominion space, while the other half helps the remaining protoss fleet to push back the Zerg after two months of fighting, they discover that there is a third front in the war against the Zerg, an UCHN Expeditionary fleet, the fleet was sent to the Korplu system months ago to engage in diplomatic relations with the terran governments, but instead they found the Zerg, the Protoss Empire, The UCHN, and The Terran Dominion form an alliance, and they slowly push the Zerg back to Char

back on the Terran space, the Kel-Morian combine begs for the help of the dominion mengks sent the ships that returned from the protoss invasion to Kel-Morian space, where they help them to push back the Umojans, the Great War ended in 2512, when the Kel-Morian combine recovered most of its territory, leaving the Umojans with only ¼ of the Kel-Morian space, on the Zerg front, the battle ends with the Siege Of Char, that ended in a Terran victory, the protoss completely destroyed the planet by purifying over and over again while the terrans bombed it with nukes, the only zerg that managed to escape was the Overmind, whose location is unknown

2512-2520 ( Present Year):at the end of the war, the Kel-Morian Combine was annexed to the Terran Dominion, and The UCHN began to help the Dominion and The Protectorate to recover from the war, and, after a high sum of money from the Dominion, the UCHN gave its advanced slipspace Technology, and a period of peace, prosperity, and trade from 2512 to 2518, that year, relations began to deteriorate with the Protoss, the next year The Protoss Empire isolated itself from the rest of the Galaxy and there were rumors of a rebellion inside the Empire, in fear of a Protoss Invasion, A Zerg Invasion, or an Invasion of an unknown Species, the Umojan Protectorate, The Dominion, And The UCHN form The Terran Alliance, an military and scientific alliance, there are rumors of the Alliance planning to build a ship with all their technologies.

Timeline (Mass Effect) ( CE= Council Era BCE= Before Council Era, the calendar of the Terrans and The Council isn't the same, that's why the years are diferent)

800 BCE – 1 CE: The Citadel Council is formed, the first races to enter are the Asari and The Salarians, on the following years, the Quarians, The Volus, The Batarians, And The Elcor join it, with all races having a councilor

1 CE: The Rachni are found by an expeditionary fleet, they are all destroyed, and the Rachni isolate themselves from the Citadel Council, the Citadel doesn't tries to make any further contact with the Rachni and begin to explorate other systems to find more species to join the Council

5 CE: the Krogan return to be a Space Faring race and begin to colonize other planets and systems

10 CE- 800 CE: War erupts between the Turian Hierachy and The Krogan Empire, known to be the most brutal war in all the galaxy, in 600 CE, the Salarians discovered the turians and the Council helped the losing Hierachy to push the krogan away from their territory, the Turians are brutal, killing every Krogan they find, in 670 CE; the Turians manage to deploy the Salarian developed Genophage in all Krogan worlds, in 780 CE, the Krogan where almost extinct , they surrendered that same year, the turians agreed under the condition of the Krogan Empire joining the Hierachy, the krogans agree and in 20 years a cure for the Genophage is found

1000 CE: the Quarians Create the Geth and the Turians are granted a seat in the Council

1500 CE: the Geth become Sentient, and after some initial fear, the Quarians begin to accept them into their community

1600 CE: the Council Refuses to accept the geth as a council race, and they order the quarians to terminate them, the Quarians refuse and withdrawal from the Council

1800 CE: Tension begins to arise between the Batarians and The Council, the Batarians also withdrawal from the council

2000 CE: The Geth, The Quarians, and The Batarians form the Terminus Alliance, their version of The Citadel Council, they begin to build a massive fleet

2050 CE: Turians withdrawal from the council, and, with the help of the Krogan, they form The Turian Empire

2060 CE: the Terminus Alliance begins to expand to the anarachist Crime-Ruled Terminus

2061-2200 CE: The Council manages to get another race to serve as their main military force with the discovery of the drell and the hanar, two space faring species that had an alliance, they both join the Council in 2061 that same year, the Citadel launches an invasion to the Crime-owned part of the terminus system, the Three races of the Alliance consider this an act of war, and they annex the pirate factions to their Alliance, they deploy a fleet and attack the Citadel Council Invasion fleet, the attack is a complete success, with most of the Council invasion fleet being destroyed, the council responds by mobilizing all their fleets to attack the terminus alliance, they are successful in destroying the defense fleet in the edge of Terminus space the Alliance enters a defensive state as the Citadel slowly conquer planet by planet and slowly approaches the core worlds, in 2100, the war tide changes when the citadel fleet falls in a trap and attacks the Omega station, they use more than ¾ of their invasion fleet to attack, falling into a mortal trap, not knowing the station defenses, they rapidly neutralize the ships set as decoys by the Alliance, and when they begin to approach the Station, the Batarian Fleet appears from a FTL jump and begins to attack the fleet, and then retreating after both sides suffered lots of casualties, the Citadel fleet chased after them, only to be received by a barrage of nuclear weapons coming from the station, reducing the fleet to 2/4, the batarian fleet, now supported by the Quarian fleet, attack again, reducing the fleet to ¼, when they try to escape, they meet their destruction as they are surrounded by the Geth fleet, the battle was known as The First Battle Of Omega the Alliance rapidly pushed the council out of the terminus system, and they began an invasion to the Citadel space, in 2120, the Turian Empire decides to intervene, and, in a lust for expansion, attack both the Terminus alliance and the Citadel Council, the military superiority of the Turians and Krogan and the conflict beetwen the Citadel and The Alliance, the Alliance loses Omega in The Second Battle Of Omega in 2140, and Rannoch in 2150, that same year, Sur'Kesh falls to the invaders, after this important loses, the Citadel and The Terminus Alliance sign a peace treaty and they both begin to push the Turians back, their attacks are a success, from 2150 to 2180, they perform some key battles like the Liberation of Rannnoch, the Third Battle Of Omega, and the Second Battle for Sur'Kesh, then they began an invasion on the Turian empire, the Terminus alliance being the most ruthless, sending asteroids and nuclear barrages to important garden worlds of the Turian Empire, the turians surrendered in 2200 and with that, the brutal Galactic War, as it was known after, ended

2200-2300 CE(present age): the Turian Empire, after losing the war, suffers a revolution that lasts from 2210 to 2230, at the end, the rebels are victorious and they reform the government from The Turian Empire to The Republic Of Grand Turia, which kept the territories that the empire held, it had a Fascist government, and by 2250 they were almost recovered from the war, meanwhile, the Citadel improved its economy and formed a good fleet of mercenaries to help the main fleet, and the Terminus Alliance completed a Dyson Sphere to house the Geth Programs, and then enter a golden age of Science, and begin to explore deep space, with some turian spies stealing a bit of their technology and using it to produce their own space exploration ships.

And that's it. I hope that the timeline didn't disappointed you, if you have any issue with It, leave it on the reviews or pm me, critiques are welcome! So, here is a prelude of the next chapter

Chapter One: an Era Of Expansion: this chapter will introduce the main characters of the story, and it will be in the perspective of all the Factions in this story as they begin to explore further into space I am sorry to say that the contact between the species will begin in the second chapter

Udapte: ok guys, really sorry, I found out that the chapter was a brick of information, I found out why, I forgot to add two spaces while writing : /, so here it is, now I hope its more readable

2 Udapte: i published it again and found that the brick was still there, but now i found the solution, so now this story is oficially readable! enjoy it!, darn... 7 reviwes about the brick of information


End file.
